1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control system and a maintaining and managing method for power generating facilities fit for maintenance/management services of a power network group consisting of a plurality of power supplying facilities.
2. Related Background Art
Technologies on management of power generating facilities have been disclosed in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publications No. 10-301621 (1998), No. 11-3113 (1999), No. 7-152984 (1995), and No. 5-284252 (1993).
However, these technologies are all related to processing in the inside of a power generating facility such as instructions of operations, provision of work information, and so on and do not include centralized control and management of a plurality of power generating facilities.
Real time diagnoses of a plurality of power generating facilities such as facility failure diagnosis, supervision for failure symptoms, facility diagnosis by evaluation of performance using a database have been requested between said power generating facilities and an operation control system.